


Conspiracy Theories

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, true cross is a college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something weird is going on with Okumura and Sir Pheles - so Shima starts a conspiracy board about it.





	Conspiracy Theories

**Author's Note:**

> this is the crackiest shit
> 
> this is inspired by TheBeingOfEverything’s Incandescence, if you haven’t read it yet check it out!
> 
> (true cross is a college, the demon kings aren’t related and the word ‘brother’ is honorary)

    “What. The. Hell.”

    “Don’t leave, Kamiki!” Shima scrambles to say, looking very much like the dude from Ancient Aliens. The dude with the big hair. “We’ve got a solid reason for this!”

    Izumo grimaces. She scans the room for a minute before crossing the threshold. “I can’t believe I’m willingly stepping foot in your dorm room,” she says. Shima shoots finger guns. She shoots a different kind of finger gun. 

    “Okay, so,” she says, resigned to their idiocy, “What is this and why did you invite me here to see it?” She comes up to stand by Konekomaru. He’s the farthest from Shima and also the most tolerable person in the room.

    “We think something weird is happening with Sir Pheles and Okumura,” Suguro says, completely serious, and Izumo guffaws.

    “What, like, they’re dating?!”

    “Of course not!” Suguro shouts. Konekomaru flushes to the top of his bald head. 

    “That’d just be weird,” Shima adds, like he isn’t making a conspiracy board with low quality, taken-from-the-bushes pictures of his classmate and his principal connected with red string. 

    Izumo brings her palm to her forehead. “So, what do you  _ think  _ is happening?”

    “Well, we’ve got a few theories. Our first is-” 

    Izumo cuts Konekomaru off with a groan. “A  _ few? _ Have none of you considered the fact that Sir Pheles is Okumura’s legal guardian?”

    Three pairs of eyes stare at her in shock. “Seriously? You didn’t know?”

    Shima slowly shakes his head. Some spy. 

    “Morons,” Izumo scoffs, and stalks out of the room. 

  
  
  


    Three days later finds Izumo slamming the Myoudha Trio’s door open after making a mad dash from across campus. 

    “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” she pants, hands on her knees, “But I think you guys were right.”

    Shima, inexplicably but unsurprisingly, is tangled up in red string. His complaints from where he lays on the floor go largely ignored. Suguro seems to have been in the middle of reading, and he looks up at Izumo disgruntledly. Konekomaru screeched when she burst through the door, and now he’s catching his breath on the floor by his bed. 

    “What do you mean?” Suguro asks gruffly.

    “I  _ mean _ ,” Izumo says, crossing the room, “I think you guys were right about this!” She slams a hand on the board to emphasize her point. Konekomaru stares at her like she’s grown three heads. 

    “You’re agreeing with something Renzou is involved in,” he says in awe. Izumo gives him the finger, then regrets it - only a little bit! - because Konekomaru isn’t  _ that _ bad.

    “So what made you change your mind?” Shima grins flirtatiously. He seems to be forgetting he is trapped in a mess of string, like a cat confused by a ball of yarn.

    “I saw Okumura and Sir Pheles, like, having a stare down in the hallway. They looked like they were gonna rip each other’s heads off or something.”

    Konekomaru scribbles something down in his notebook and Suguro looks to her with a new light in his eyes. 

    “Please help me,” Shima says, holding his hands up. Izumo gives him a grin dripping with acid and steps away.

    “How’d you even do that?” Suguro asks him, leaning over to peer at Shima.

    Konekomaru keeps his pen poised over his notebook as he asks, “What happened after that, Kamiki?”

    Izumo shrugs. “I don’t know. I got the Hell out of there. Two angry spawns of Satan in the same place? No thanks.”

    Shima whines, “I have no idea how I got like  _ this _ !”

  
  
  


    Rin’s classmates are hiding something.

     Kamiki keeps getting angry at the other boys - which, okay, that’s nowhere  _ near _ rare, but it’s happening even more and for seemingly no reason. Konekomaru’s constantly scribbling in that damned notebook of his. Rin’s tried to look inside a few times, but whenever he walks by Konekomaru slams it shut. 

    Then there’s Suguro and Shima. They won’t stop  _ watching _ him. Every single time he turns around in class, he catches one of them staring at him before quickly averting their eyes. Suguro more so than Shima, but he attributes that to Shima’s position as a spy.

    Yukio’s not home tonight - he never is anymore - so Rin crosses campus to Mephisto’s mansion to lament.

    When Rin is finished speaking, something flashes through Mephisto’s eyes, and Rin finds himself tensing. But Amaimon still lounges on his beanbag in the corner, unperturbed, and Rin lets himself relax. 

    Mephisto stands. His cape billows as he swoops down, pulling Rin’s chin up with a clawed hand, and plants a kiss on his lips. “I’ll be back,” he says, and the king of time strolls out the door.

    Rin blinks owlishly at the closed door a few times - then Amaimon is climbing into his lap, and Rin’s mind is gone.

  
  
  


    The next day, Mephisto brings Rin to class in his limo, as he is wont to do when Rin spends the night.

    That means Rin and Mephisto had ten minutes together, alone.

    Rin leaves the limo with his hair slightly messy and his tie a bit loose. He finds Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru a bit further down the sidewalk, staring at him in wonder. The girls are a bit behind them. Kamiki eyes the limo like she thinks it’ll eat her as it drives off.

  
  
  


    “Okay, hear me out,” Renjoy says, running a hand through his hair, “They’re fighting for dominance.”

     Bon and Konekomaru stare back at him blankly - Kamiki had refused to attend the ‘meeting’.

    “What,” Bon deadpans.

    “Maybe it’s, like, a demon thing,” REnzo’s explains. He gestures to a picture he’d taken of claw marks he saw in Sir Pheles’s desk once, when the principal had called him in to talk about  _ Super Secret Spy Stuff _ . “What if these are there because Okumura attacked him? And Kamiki said she saw the two of them staring each other down like they were going to, and I quote, ‘bite each other’s heads off.’”

    “Okay…,” Bon sighs, like he can’t believe he’s even present, “Say we believe you. What are they fighting for dominance over?”

    “Territory,” Renzou says, “Or, to be leader of the pack.”

    “I don’t think you know anything about how demons work,” Konekomaru says under his breath.

    “Leader of the pack,” Bon says. He looks ready to burn the board and never think about it again. 

    “Well, they’re both part of the Ba’al, right? So-”

    “Okumura’s not part of the Ba’al,” Bon says like he’s talking to a seven year old.

    “Yes, he is,” Renzou responds, “The Ba’al is just Satan’s kids. And Okumura is, you know, Satan’s kid.”

    “Oh my god, Rin is part of the Ba’al,” Konekomaru whispers.

    “And Sir Pheles is the second king, right? So maybe Okumura is fighting him for that place.”

     Bon snorts, “He’s even more of an idiot than I thought if he thinks he can do that.”

  
  
  


    Amaimon is stalking him.

    Rin can feel his presence and smell his scent. He’s making the hairs on the back of Rin’s neck prickle and an odd mixture of a purr and a growl bubble up his chest, and he has to work hard to keep it down.

    Rin grins, baring his fangs. This is his favorite game to play with Amaimon.

    He stands from his place in the field and starts walking like he doesn’t have a care in the world. His ears and nose twitch as he tries to pinpoint Amaimon’s position.

    True Cross Academy’s forests are wonderful to walk through when one wants to clear their head, which was Rin’s original purpose for coming in. He treks through, acknowledging any greenman or others of Amaimon’s kin he sees with a smile and a nod. 

_ There _ . Amaimon is in a tree just behind him to his right. Rin licks his lips and keeps that in mind as he walks - to his right. Keep his attention to his right but keep an eye on his left, too. 

    So of course, Amaimon attacks from behind. 

    Rin yells as he is pushed to the forest floor. “Keep your attention in all directions,” Amaimon says, his breath tickling Rin’s ear, “But you found me, so that’s cool.”

    “Damn it,” Rin groans into the dirt.

    “Do you want to fight?” Amaimon asks. Rin gives a shaky thumbs up. 

  
  
  


    Renzou backs away from the scene in front of him, turns, and runs. 

    He runs and runs and runs.  _ Holy shit. _ Okumura was willingly spending time around Amaimon.  _ Holy SHIT.  _ That was the craziest shit he’s ever seen, what the fuck.

     Renzou could physically  _ feel  _ the waves of pure  _ power _ rolling off both of them. It had frozen him in place at first, keeping his feet glued to the forest floor, until his instincts kicked in and he got the hell out of gear.

     He spots Bon and Konekomaru, lounging under a tree - both reading, because they’re both total dorks. He skids to a stop in front of the two of them. “You’ll never believe what I just saw.”

     Bon looks up, disinterested. “What did you just see.”

    “Okumura,” he pants, “willingly spending time with Amaimon.”

    “You were hallucinating,” Bon says, and returns to his book.

    “Was not!” Renzou shouts indignantly. He tugs Konekomaru up, because trying to lift Bon would be like trying to lift a car. “To the board!”

     Bon groans and follows them. 

  
  
  


    “Okay, hear me out,” Renzou starts for the second time this week, “Amaimon is helping Rin fight Sir Pheles.”

      Bon stands up as though to walk out. Renzou tugs at the back of shirt but it doesn’t stop Bon from walking along - instead, Renzou is dragged behind as Bon trudges with the extra weight. 

     “Wait, this is a solid theory,” Konekomaru says. Bon stops and turns back to him. In the back of his mind, Renzou is offended.

    “Amaimon is a lower demon king, at rank seven. Maybe he wants to overthrow Sir Pheles as well!”

  
  
  


    Later that night, Renzou wakes up in a cold sweat. He shifts his gaze to his alarm clock to see that it reads three AM exactly.

    His attention is drawn by a sharp tap on the window. He sits up to look over, and it takes all his willpower not to scream, because there’s Amaimon. The demon king stares at him for a few minutes, then he is gone.

     Renzou does not go back to sleep. 

  
  
  


    The next day, he is called to Sir Pheles’s office. He does not go to sleep for many nights.

  
  
  


    Izumo has been living in fear for the past two weeks and she doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t know how much longer she can hold Okumura’s secret in. 

    She can barely stand being around Okumura. Being near Mephisto terrifies her. Sometimes, she spots Amaimon in her periphery or sees him watching her during class and has some kind of adrenaline rush, her brain screaming at her to  _ run. _

    Shima seems just as terrified.

    She corners him at lunch and whispers, “Do you know?”

    He gulps. “Know what?”

    “Rin’s secret.”

    His eyes go wide and he nods slowly. Izumo gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, understanding what he’s been going through. Then she gags and wipes her hand off furiously on her skirt.

  
  
  


    “What the fuck are you  _ doing?! _ ”

     Renzou rips the conspiracy board clean in half. “I can’t do this anymore.”

     Bon looks at him like he’s lost his mind. “ _ What? _ ”

    “We will never speak of this again,” Renzou growls, “Never, ever, ever.”

    Amaimon is still watching through the window. Renzou screams. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading skdjdjdjdjdjdj
> 
> tumblr - luciimarii


End file.
